Je ne souris que pour toi
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: Sirius demande à voir Remus en privé. Que prépare-t-il ? Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si gêné ? Remus/Sirius RLSB Yaoi Slash Lemon PWP de St Valentin


Série : Harry Potter

Titre : Il faudrait que je rentre ...

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf le scénario et la rédaction

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta-reader : Aucun, je pense pas que ce soit nécessaire.

Rating : M /!\ LEMON /!\ Scènes de sexe homosexuel entre deux hommes !

Statut : One-shot, Terminé.

Genre : Romance, St Valentin

Couple : Remus/Sirius

Résumé : Sirius demande à voir Remus en privé. Que prépare-t-il ? Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si gêné ?

Contexte : Septième année des maraudeurs, vacances de février. Pas besoin de plus pour comprendre, tout est hors contexte en fait.

Notes : Un petit OS de St Valentin. Le deuxième à vrai dire. J'ai voulu abandonner le premier alors j'ai commencé celui-là, mais on m'a forcé à le finir. Donc finalement il y en deux. J'ai échangé les seme, comme ça chacun aura son préféré. Ici c'est Remus/Sirius.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je publie également un Sirius/Remus (voir mon profil) du même genre.

Bonne lecture !

Je ne souris que pour toi

« Remus ! »

Le loup-garou leva les yeux de son roman, et aperçu son meilleur ami, le ténébreux Sirius Black, qui dévalait les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Il était tard dans la matinée, un peu avant le déjeuner, en ce dimanche de février. Depuis quelques jours ils étaient agités. Remus parce que la pleine lune se rapprochait, plus que trois soirs, et Sirius, hé bien, Sirius … Le préfet ne savait pas vraiment. Il captait de temps en temps des regards profonds et troublants qu'il n'arrivait pas à interpréter. Il préparait surement quelque chose et devait se sentir coupable. Il avait toujours une attitude bizarre quand il avait fait une bêtise et qu'il savait que le droit et loyal Remus le désapprouverait.

« Oui, Sirius ? »

Le brun était maintenant à sa hauteur. Il ne portait pas son uniforme, comme tous les jours où il n'avait pas cours. Le jeune homme aux yeux d'or le préférait nettement en tenue moldu. Ce jean noir qui lui moulait les fesses lui allait à ravir, tout comme sa chemise blanche, dont il n'avait pas fermé les deux derniers boutons. Les filles présentes dans la salle commune soupirait en silence et lui lançait des regards concupiscents, l'admirant elles aussi. Ce grand dadais conscient de son charme n'y faisait même plus attention à force.

« Heu, je voudrais te demander quelque chose. »

Des rides de contrariété – heureusement temporaires – creusaient sa peau blanche. Il évitait le regard de son interlocuteur, ses magnifiques yeux bleus se fixant partout, sauf sur son ami. Il touchait nerveusement ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient au dessus des épaules. Il devait vraiment être préoccupé ce matin, il n'avait pas rasé sa barbe naissante. Cet oubli le rendait encore plus sexy et lui donnait en prime un petit air sauvage et indompté.

« En fait, j'aimerai que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi. »

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il espérait que ce n'était pas quelque chose de répréhensible. Il détestait couvrir les bourdes de ses turbulents amis, surtout en cette septième année, depuis qu'il avait été nommé préfet en chef.

« Tu pourrais te rendre sous le saule au bord du lac – tu sais ? notre arbre ... - à quinze heure précises. Ne soit pas en avance, et ce serait même mieux si tu étais légèrement en retard. »

Le Black se mordait la lèvre inférieure ayant l'air peu sur de lui. Ses dents sur ce morceau de chair les rendaient plus rouges qu'à l'ordinaire. Remus dû faire un effort pour détacher son regard d'elles et le regarder dans les yeux. Il était un peu surpris pas cette demande, mais il était à peu près sûr que le demande était honnête et pas intéressée.

« Bien sur, Sirius. Que veux-tu me montrer ? »

Le brun afficha un franc sourire, chaleureux, enjôleur, un de ceux dont il avait le secret et qui faisait fondre toute les filles – et pas qu'elles.

« Tu verras mon Mumus ! Si je te le dit, ce ne sera plus une surprise ... »

Il ponctua la fin de sa phrase par un clin d'oeil malicieux, puis tourna les talons, pour presque sautiller en direction de la sortie.

Franchement perplexe, le loup-garou continua à regarder l'endroit où il était avant de sortir, puis haussa les épaules et reprit sa lecture.

Après le repas, il se posta devant l'une des fenêtres de la tour qui laissait voir une partie du parc et surtout toute l'étendue du lac.

Laissé seul avec ses pensées, l'adolescent se replongea avec nostalgie dans le passé. Sirius était vraiment un pilier dans sa jeune vie. Il était son premier ami depuis la morsure, à ses six ans. Son enfance, il l'avait vécue seul avec sa mère, courageuse mais tellement perdue face à son ''problème''. Son père était partit dès qu'il avait su pour son accident. C'était lui le sorcier de sa famille, lui qui avait donné en héritage ses pouvoirs magiques, lui qui aurait du être le plus à même de réagir devant cette situation délicate. Mais il était parti comme un lâche, laissant sa mère totalement désorienté et son fils apeuré. C'est à cette époque qu'il avait commencé à se considérer comme un monstre.

Puis il avait reçu une lettre, et quelques jours après la visite du professeur Dumbledore, qui lui expliquait le monde sorcier et sa magie, les loup-garou et les transformations. Il avait proposé de l'isoler juste le temps de ses métamorphoses, pour protéger la population estudiantine et de suivre normalement les cours le reste du temps. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il était une exception, que peu de personne savait pour sa condition, que normalement les hybrides n'était pas autoriser à suivre l'enseignement de Poudlard, mais puisqu'il n'avait pas de contact avec le monde magique et ses habitants depuis cinq ans, on pouvait le considérer comme un nouveau sang (_NdA : ce mot je l'ai inventé pour désigné les sang de bourbe, puisque c'est sensé être insultant_), même si c'était un mensonge.

Il avait rencontré Sirius dans le train. Il était tous seul dans un compartiment quand il était arrivé, essoufflé et hilare, tentant de se cacher. Il avait remarquer le seul occupant de la pièce et s'était présenté, lui tendant naturellement la main. Un peu timidement, Remus l'avais saisie et s'était présenté à son tour. Ils étaient en train de faire connaissance quand James déboula dans le compartiment, hurlant, furieux. Le nouveau venu se calma vite, voyant son meilleur ami aussi tranquille en compagnie d'une personne qui lui était inconnue. Il s'installa lui aussi, comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'était pas entré comme une furie cinq secondes auparavant. Il prit part à la conversation, jusqu'à ce que le derniers membre de ce qui allait devenir le groupe des maraudeurs s'étale en beauté sur le planché de la cabine. Jetant des coups d'oeil apeuré vers le couloir, il referma la porte en vitesse et s'y adossa, visiblement soulagé d'avoir trouvé une cachette. Puis il prit conscience des trois personnes qui le regardait avec étonnement et curiosité. Il expliqua rapidement qu'il était poursuivi par des troisièmes années à qui il avait fauché des bonbons. Amusés, les trois garçon l'invitèrent à rester dans leurs compartiment jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard. Voilà comment avait commencé leur amitié.

Mais ce n'est qu'en troisième année que Sirius découvrit son secret. Ce jour-là, Remus avait vraiment eut peur d'être rejeté. Mais il n'en fut rien. Sirius lui reprocha de ne rein avoir dit plus tôt, réellement blessé de ce manque de confiance. Une semaine après, il avait émit l'idée de devenir animagus, tout de suite approuvé par James. Ils avaient mis plus d'un an à y arrivé, mais le résultat le valait. Leur amitié s'en trouva renforcé.

Les années passaient et ils se rapprochaient, sans vraiment y faire attention. Ils avaient une intimité qu'ils ne partageaient pas avec les deux autres, surtout depuis que James sortait avec Lily, et depuis la distance qui s'était installé entre eux et Peter ces derniers mois. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne se confiaient qu'entre eux deux, il y avait des expressions que seul l'autre savait interpréter. Ils étaient rarement loin l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils étaient des aimants qui ne pouvaient souffrir d'aller contre ce magnétisme. Remus arrivait cette année à emmener Sirius à la bibliothèque pour le faire travailler, et vice versa, Sirius arrivait à sortir Remus de ses bouquins pour flâner dans le parc ou aller préparer une farce, puisqu'il n'en faisait plus avec James, désormais sage sous le regard impitoyable de sa tigresse de Lily.

Pourtant, ces temps ci, plus exactement depuis le retour de Sirius après Noël, il se faisait un peu plus distant. Il s'isolait parfois on ne savait où, pour revenir avec un petit air triste et mélancolique absolument adorable. En général dans ces cas là, il évitait de croiser le regard de Remus le temps qu'il reprenne sa bonne humeur habituelle, ce qui prenait environ une demie heure avec l'aide de James. De nouveau joyeux, il lançait des oeillades et des sourires à tout le monde, attisant encore plus l'envie des jeune fille qui l'entouraient.

En y repensant, depuis le début de cette septième année, Sirius n'avait eu aucune copine, bien qu'il eut de nombreuses propositions. En général ses relations duraient deux semaines à un mois, deux grand maximum. Il n'était pas comme Lucius Malfoy qui prenait les filles – et les garçons – pour une nuit et les jetait ensuite. Il était toujours très doux dans ses ruptures, plus parce qu'il détestait les cris et les scandales que par véritable respect pour la jeune fille en question.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte puisque ça ne lui avait pas du tout manqué. Au contraire, il avait plus souvent Sirius pour lui tout seul.

En ce samedi d'un week-end quelconque, le temps était plutôt venteux, assez clair, exempt de nuages. De légères bourrasques agitaient les feuilles des arbres du parc. Il ne faisait plus très froid pour le mois de février. De nombreux étudiants se prélassait dans le parc, jouant au ballon pour les plus jeune, lisant ou révisant tranquillement pour les plus sages, couchés dans l'herbe, ou discutant bruyamment, pour les plus sociables.

Leur arbre était situé à l'écart. Le lac s'étendait à quelques dizaine de mètre à droite du porche de Poudlard. A gauche il y avait la cabane d'Hagrid, et plus loin la forêt interdite. En continuant dans l'allée de pavé qui menait au portail de l'école et en tournant à gauche à la fin de la piste, on trouvait le stade de quidditch. Leur arbre était de l'autre coté du lac, tout contre le mur d'enceinte, au niveau du coin. Personne ne faisait jamais le tour du lac, ils était en général tranquille, dans leur lieu.

Il fallait une quinzaine de minutes pour y aller, en marchant lentement. Il était moins dix, il pouvait donc partir. Il attrapa sa cape et sortit de la tour. Il descendit sans se presser les sept étages et sortit pas la porte grande ouverte. Il décida de pendre l'allée, qu'empruntait chaque année les sombrals pour emmener les étudiants à destination. Paresseusement, il contourna le lac et se dirigea vers leur arbre.

C'était vraiment un beau saule pleureur. Il faisait au moins cinq mètres de haut et ses branches formaient un rideau qui empêchait quiconque de voir qui se cachait à l'intérieur. Seul un petit écart permettait de voir le lac, ses remous, les diverses bestioles qui peuplaient ses eaux. Il suffisait d'écarter les lianes épaisses pour entrer, comme si on entrait dans une pièce.

Remus avait découvert le premier cette planque, un jour où sa condition était particulièrement oppressante. Il s'était senti protégé, à l'écart des considérations humaines. Il était revenu plusieurs dois jusqu'à ce que Sirius – toujours lui – s'inquiète et attrape la carte des maraudeurs pour le retrouver. Depuis, c'était leur coin à eux deux, personne n'était jamais venu les déranger, pas même James.

Il poussa le rideau végétal et s'arrêta, stupéfié. Sirius avait transformé l'endroit. Sur la mousse soyeuse, de nombreux pétales de rose rouges, jaunes et roses était étalé. Des bougies allumées formaient un coeur autours de deux coussins moelleux. Devant eux un plateau était posé, sur lequel se trouvait deux tasses de chocolat chaud et fumant, des muffins au chocolat – son pécher mignon – et une boite de taille moyenne semblant contenir un bijou. L'atmosphère était indéniablement romantique.

Il était muet d'ébahissement et planté comme un piquet depuis deux minutes quand il entendit Sirius entrer lui aussi :

« -Ça te plait Remus ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Je croyait que c'était évident. Quoi qu'il en soit, assied toi, prend un muffin et une tasse.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que …

-Tu sauras tout en temps voulu. Assied toi. »

Remus obéit, ne sachant pas vraiment que faire d'autre. Tout ça était totalement nouveau pour lui, il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Il s'installa sur un coussin, mordit dans la pâtisserie et lapa le chocolat liquide. Il regarda Sirius, avide d'explication.

Mais Sirius prenait son temps. Il se posa aussi sur un coussin, grignota le gâteau, avala lentement la boisson, sans le regarder. Si le préfet avait été vraiment attentif, il aurait vu ses mains trembler et son regard incertain. Mais il était concentré sur le pourquoi de tout ça, alors il ne vit rien du tout.

« Sirius. J'attends. »

Le brun soupira. Il ne pouvait plus y échapper à présent. Il fallait se lancer.

« -Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-Par le début peut-être ?

-C'est pas le plus simple, mais soit. »

Il prit une inspiration et commença son récit.

« Tu te rappelles notre première rencontre ? Ce jour là, j'avais vraiment fait sortir James de ses gonds. Il voulait véritablement m'étrangler. Alors nous avions couru dans tout le train, moi essayant de lui échapper et lui essayant de m'attraper. Je commençais à être essoufflé alors je suis entré dans le premier compartiment qui se présenta. Tu étais dedans. La première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, j'ai pensé que tu étais un ange. Le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit fut ''pur''. C'était tout à fait cela, tu étais pur et innocent, et comme je le découvris ensuite, gentil. J'ai immédiatement eu envie de mieux te connaître. Alors je me suis présenté et je t'ai tendu la main. Je me rappelle ton air hésitant, mais c'est ensuite, en apprenant à te connaître au fur et à mesure des années, que j'ai compris pourquoi.

Je me suis très vite attaché à toi. En une semaine, tu m'était devenu essentiel. Je ne comprenais pas que tu veuilles nous cacher – me cacher – quelque chose. Je me disais que quoi que ce soit, nous pouvions t'aider. Puis j'ai découvert ta lycanthropie. Ça m'a fait mal d'apprendre que tu nous cachais un si grand secret. Mais là aussi, j'ai compris ensuite tes motivations.

Alors j'ai voulu faire le maximum pour t'aider. J'ai convaincu James et Peter de devenir animagus. Ça a été une année éreintante mais riche en émotion. On a beaucoup rigolé pendant les entrainements. Ça a fini par être fructueux, alors que c'était pas gagné d'avance. On a réussit à découvrir une nouvelle facette de ta personnalité et du coup, à te comprendre un peu mieux. Le loup est un bon compagnon de jeu pour mon coté chien.

Et récemment, j'ai pris conscience que les sentiments que tu m'inspirais avait évolué. Ou que tout simplement j'avais jamais fait les bonnes conclusions.

J'ai un pincement au coeur à chaque fois que tu souris à quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que ces derniers temps tu sembles beaucoup plus heureux, plus épanoui. J'aime te voir comme ça, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de détester tous ceux à qui tes sourires sont destiné. Je veux que tu ne souris que pour moi.

Je t'aime Remus, et je te veux à mes cotés. »

Remus tentait désespérément d'assimiler la dernière phrase, et si possible voulait aussi fermer sa mâchoire, qui s'était décroché à l'heure actuelle.

C'était impossible, Sirius ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui. Il s'était toujours imaginé qu'il finirait marié à une magnifique blonde moldu, nouveau sang ou sang mêlé pour bien contrarier ses parents. Il aurait eu de nombreux enfants qu'il aurait élevé avec amour pendant que lui-même trimait pour garder un travail et avoir un semblant de relation stable. Qui voudrait d'un loup garou.

Le vérité était que lui aussi était fou amoureux de son ami, mais il ne s'était jamais allé à imaginer un futur avec lui. Il la voulait cette relation, tellement fort que la nuit ses rêves le trahissait. Il rêvait de ballades romantiques, de taquinerie de couple, de ces petites choses qu'on fait avec sa moitié et même de mariage. Mais éveillé il repoussait de toutes ces forces ces visions qui le faisaient espérer et qui finissaient par le faire souffrir. Récemment, il s'était même mis à faire des rêves érotiques les mettant en scène. La faute à sa libido bridé.

Car il ne s'autorisait pas à sortir avec des filles ou des garçons, se trouvant trop monstrueux ou trop malsain, pensant que des non-dit tuerait le couple aussi surement que la vérité. Pourtant, il recevait régulièrement des demandes et des propositions, mais il les refusait toutes avec tact et gentillesse.

Et là, l'homme dont il était amoureux, son fantasme vivant, venait lui demander de sortir avec lui. Il était quasiment sur qu'il rêvait. Alors, pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce songe ?

Remus se ressaisit et attrapa son ami par les épaules. Il le tira vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse et se colla contre son torse. Il savourait, ce baiser était bien meilleur que ceux de ses fantasmes. Il doutait un peu à présent d'en être au milieu d'un autre. La bouche pulpeuse lui répondait à présent, et des bras s'enroulaient autour de sa taille.

Toujours assis, Remus grimpa sur les genoux du brun, voulant se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il sentait son parfum quand il reprenaient leurs souffle, ce parfum si viril et si doux, tellement Sirius. Les mains dans son dos passant maintenant sous sa chemise, qu'il n'avait pas rentré dans son pantalon.

Au bout de longues minutes, Sirius le repoussa doucement et le regarda dans les yeux.

« -Est-ce que ce baiser voulait dire ''je t'aime aussi et je veux rester à tes cotés le restant de mes jours'' ou bien ''c'était tellement gentil et courageux que ça mérite une récompense'' ? »

Ses yeux cobalt était brulant, il fouillait les siens, cherchant absolument une réponse. Ne pouvant soutenir ce regard, le garçon aux yeux or nicha son visage dans le cou de l'animagus. Il respira son odeur pour se calmer, rassembla ses pensées et commença :

« Tu disais que tu détestait me voir sourire à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelque part, c'est faux. Je ne souris jamais autant que quand tu es près de moi. Avant Poudlard et après ma morsure, j'étais un garçon timide et asocial, je ne me mêlais pas aux autres enfants, j'étais à l'écart, isolé. Je n'ai recommencé à sourire que quand toi, James et Peter êtes devenus mes amis. J'ai réappris à sourire, à rire, à m'amuser, à être insouciant. Tu me protégeais et tu faisais en sorte que mon quotidien soit agréable. Si j'ai trouvé le bonheur et la force de sourire, c'est grâce à toi. Alors tout mes sourires te sont en quelque sorte adressé. On peut peut dire que, … je ne souris que pour toi Sirius, même si d'autres provoquent mon amusement. Chaque sourire est le signe que je suis heureux, et je suis heureux grâce à toi. Tu es la cause de tous mes sourires, Sirius. »

Il ponctua cette déclaration d'un baiser esquimaux. Il leva la tête, le regarda dans les yeux et ajouta tout doucement, pudiquement :

« Je t'aime Sirius, et je ne souris que pour toi. »

Le brun en question était très ému de cette déclaration, il ne trouvait rien à ajouter. S'il ne se retenait pas, quelques larmes auraient perlé au coin de ses yeux. Tout doucement, avec beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse, il embrassa Remus. Il gouta ses lèvres pulpeuses et sucrées de chocolat, passa sa langue sur elles, se délectant d'elles comme du nectar des dieux.

Ce fut Remus qui prit l'initiative d'ouvrir la bouche et d'aspirer en elle cette langue aventureuse. Le baiser se fit plus profond, mais était toujours aussi doux. Le temps semblait s'étirer à l'infini pour eux.

/!\ Lemon /!\

Une nouvelle fois, les mains de Sirius exploraient son dos. Il prit sur lui de dégager aussi la chemise de son amour, mais pour caresser les flancs, le ventre plat et musclé, les pectoraux saillants. Ses mouvement étaient limité par la chemise et par sa position, il entreprit donc de la déboutonner, pour avoir un meilleur accès et une plus grande liberté et de se mettre à genoux sur son coussin. Les mains de Sirius migraient sur ses fesses, sur son pantalon, pour l'instant du moins. Tous les petits boutons étaient à présent défait, il décida alors de retirer la robe et la chemise. Il fit glisse sa langue sur le cou du brun, mordillant la carotide, léchant et soufflant sur la trachée, honorant les clavicules parfaitement dessinées, mordillant mamelons et tétons durcis et dressés. Sirius commençait à gémir doucement sous les attentions, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte. Il caressait les hanches de son vis à vis, un peu perdu dans les sensations.

Ne trouvant pas encore le contact recherché, Remus enleva ses propres robes et chemises, et se colla contre le torse magnifique de son désormais amant. Il marqua la peau halée d'un suçon rouge dans le creux que formait le cou et l'épaule. Mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant.

Soudain un de ses rêves érotiques lui revint en mémoire. Alléché par l'idée, il commença à faire glisser la fermeture éclaire su pantalon de l'animagus, et retira doucement le pantalon. Il malaxa quelque seconde la bosse qui s'était formé dans le boxer, puis le retira lui aussi. Il prit à pleine main le sexe dressé et y appliqua quelques mouvements de va et viens. De son autre main, il poussa Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assit contre l'arbre, les jambes écartées. Il se positionna entres elles en continuant ses attentions. Il se pencha et recueillit de sa langue une goute de sperme sur le gland rouge. Le brun hoqueta à ce contact et s'accrocha aux épaules du garçon châtain.

Trouvant ce son très stimulant, il prit le gland dans sa bouche et y appliqua de légères succions, provoquant plus de gémissements rauques. Ses mains prirent le chemin de l'intérieur des cuisses de Sirius, douces et chaudes, puis de ses testicules sensibles, qu'il cajola alors qu'il prenait en entier la hampe dans sa bouche. Le brun ne savait plus que gémir et prononcer le nom de son amant. Ses yeux étaient voilés par le désir et le plaisir, il était bien parti pour grimper jusqu'au septième ciel.

Ne voulant pas le finir trop vite, il ralentit les va et viens et tendit trois doigts à Sirius. Il les attrapa et les suça avec fougue, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait en faire. Une fois suffisamment humidifiés, Remus récupéra ses doigts et titilla l'entrée du brun, qui gémit encore un peu plus sourdement. Il en enfonça un tout doucement, tout en continuant sa fellation pour distraire son amant de la douleur de la préparation. Il ondula ce doigt et en rajouta un deuxième, alternant les ondulations et les mouvements de ciseaux. Il mit le troisième et dernier et répéta tous les mouvements précédent, consciencieux. Il voulait éviter le plus possible la douleur à son amant.

Les râles de bien être lui indiquèrent que Sirius était prêt. Il attrapa rapidement sa baguette magique , murmura deux sorts successifs qui firent apparaître un préservatif directement sur son membre et qui lubrifia le morceau de plastique. Avec précaution, il se positionna correctement entre les cuisses de l'animagus et raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches.

Précautionneusement, il força l'anneau de chaire, il entra doucement et lorsque son aine buta contre les fesses de Sirius il s'arrêta, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer. Le brun fronçait les sourcils, les yeux fermés. Remus se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, se sondant mutuellement.

Lassé de cette attente, le loup-garou fit de petits cercles avec son bassin pour détendre les chaires, faisant soupirer doucement Sirius. Encouragé, il exécuta un premier va et vient qui ne fut pas du tout douloureux pour l'autre sorcier. Il recommença plusieurs fois, lentement, jusqu'à ce que son amant lui ordonne d'accélérer. Il s'exécuta avec joie, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin à l'intérieur de lui, pour leur grand plaisir. Le brun prit l'initiative de mettre ses jambes par dessus les épaules de son amant, et fut récompensé par des mouvements plus énergiques encore, provoquant des décharges de plaisir dans leurs corps.

Remus raffermit sa prise sur les hanches de l'animagus, la sueur l'ayant fait glisser. De ce fait, il modifia légèrement l'angle de pénétration et percuta une petite glande, ce qui fit cambrer te gémir Sirius comme un possédé, ce qu'il était en quelque sorte. Il était complètement parti dans le monde merveilleux de la luxure, il n'avait plus conscience du monde extérieur, juste de l'homme qu'il aimait qui lui donnait un plaisir incommensurable. L'apothéose fut pour lui quand la douce main de Remus se posa sur son érection douloureuse, et qu'il le masturba avec énergie, au même rythme que leurs mouvement de bassin.

Il explosa dans cette main, répandant son sperme sur le ventre de son amant. Remus sentit les chaire se resserrer épisodiquement sur son sexe et jouit lui aussi, à l'intérieur de ce corps si chaud et accueillant, ce corps aimé.

Il roula sur le coté et prit Sirius dans ses bras, lui déposant de léger baisers sur la tête, accompagné de « je t'aime », qui lui étaient immédiatement rendus. Le brun s'endormit rapidement, son souffle tranquille effleurant la peau douce du torse de Remus.

Ils dormirent une ou deux heures, jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline lentement vers l'horizon. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, se caressant amoureusement. Ils tentèrent de se rhabiller, mais leurs mains respectives le les laissaient pas terminer l'action.

Remus jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, se disant qu'il ne verrait plus jamais cet endroit de la même façon et aperçu le plateau, qui avait été écarté, et sur lui la boite.

« -Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'écrin,

-Quoi ? Oh, ça ! Oh mince, je l'avais complètement oublié ! Assied toi, mon Mumus, tu vas voir. »

Remus s'exécuta, s'assit en ouvrant les jambes et en se tenant les chevilles – maintenant totalement rhabillé. Il observa son ami poser un genou à terre et présenter l'objet devant lui.

« Remus, je t'aime. Permet moi de t'offrir cette gourmette »

Il l'ouvrit, sortit le bracelet et prit le poignet du préfet pour lui mettre. Quand son bras lui fut rendu, il observa le bijou. Deux inscriptions, sur chaque face. Sur celle qui était visible : « Je t'aime ! », et sur l'autre « Remus + Sirius ». Le loup garou était très ému. Recevoir ce cadeau lui faisait très plaisir. Il sauta dans les bras de son petit ami et lui donna un baiser fougueux.

C'était décidément la meilleur journée de leurs vies.

--------

Voila pour cet Os de st Valentin. Jespère que ça vous a plut !

Ce serait gentil de laisser un petit commentaire à l'auteur !

Date de publication : 14 février 2010


End file.
